The Philosopher's Stone
by TurboWiz70
Summary: We all know what Harry Potter's first year of Hogwarts was like, but how was it from some other students? A rewrite of Rowling's work with a lot of changes, twists, and turns. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, I am doing two news things I have never done before: a crossover and a rewrite. Now, I have written a lot of Degrassi fanfiction, but I have also written Harry Potter fanfiction that I have never published. Since I have some experience in both and since I am such a fan of Rowling's work and of the show, I have decided to combine the two. Now, I'm basically using Rowling's outline, but writing it through the eyes of Degrassi characters. On that note, I would like to say pointblank that I do NOT own the plot of the Harry Potter series; that goes to the amazing genius known as Joanne Kathleen Rowling (aka, J.K Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books); you'll get the idea of what I'm doing as I go, but I hope you all enjoy it. I will also be adding my own twist on things so I don't have Degrassi characters following Harry Potter's steps and I won't have them in his shoes (that will just be annoying and boring).

This is something I am doing in my free time and what I will be doing whenever I need a break from regular fanfiction writing, so I cannot guarantee many updates; this is purely for my own entertainment and I may just do the first book instead of the whole series. It all depends on what comes around. Now, that's the end of this extremely long author's note. So, ladies and gentlemen, read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One

It was more than Britain who recognized the amazing feat of Lord Voldemort. It was the rest of the world, and that included the witches and wizards of the Great White North. All of the Ministry Officials of Canada, including the Coyne, Sinclair, Torres, Bhandari, Goldsworthy, and Simpson/Nelson families, were amazed that the one-year-old boy known as Harry Potter was able to survive his curse while no one else could.

Owls were being sent everywhere to spread the news and to gather more information as to how a baby could live when his parents could not. It was quite a mystery and no one else seemed to know the answer. Well, Albus Dumbledore would probably know, but there was no use in asking him; he had been watching over the Potter family for some time now, for no one knew why and they had the suspicion that he would not tell them.

Many were curious, oh yes, but more were seeing this as a need for celebration. The Dark Lord had finally been defeated and the Wizarding World could live in peace. It was now November 1st, the day after the death of Lily and James Potter and the triumph of their son, and many were forgetting the Law of Secrecy and wore their robes out in public.

"I still cannot believe it," Laura Coyne was whispering to Mary-Kate Sinclair as they stood outside a Muggle restaurant known as the Dot. Mrs. Coyne was pushing a carriage that held two fraternal twin toddlers, a boy and a girl while Mrs. Sinclair held onto the hand of her eight-year-old and pushed the carriage of her own daughter.

"Neither can I," she agreed, their blue Ministry robes attracting the attention of many onlookers. "To think, he's the age of our children."

"I just don't find it possible; all these Aurors could not bring him down, but that boy can. It's mindboggling."

"Mommy?" the six-year-old squeaked, tugging on her mother's robes.

"Yes, Heather?" Mrs. Sinclair answered.

"What's an Auror?"

"A wizard who catches bad wizards," she explained.

"Oh," Heather said before looking down at her new shoes; she was still amazed by the fact that she could see her reflection in them.

"What I find amazing is that our children could be going to school with him."

"_If_ the British Ministry agrees with our proposal," Laura reminded.

"Well, they can't expect all of the magical folks here to teach their children everything they know. And what all the Muggle-born children are supposed to do?"

For many years now, the Canadian Ministry has been struggling to get the British Ministry to agree to allow students in the country to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Canada did not have a wizarding school of its own, so that resulted in many of the wizarding community to be homeschooled by the families; unfortunately, those with non-magical parents had to go without education and they lived their whole lives without knowing who they truly were.

"Hopefully they'll figure it out soon," Laura said.

"Hello, Laura," greeted a new voice.

They turned their heads and saw Minister Raditch before them; he was not wearing robes, but by the way he was wearing jeans, a dress shirt, a bowtie, and a fez, he was getting more attention than the witches.

"Minister," Mrs. Coyne replied, biting her tongue to restrain her laughter.

"I just received great news; due to the recent miracle, the Minister of Magic in Britain has agreed to let students from here go to Hogwarts."

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" he agreed. "They'll be starting off small and only accept those in Toronto, but it's a step."

"Does that mean Heather and Holly J could be going to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Sinclair asked. Since she was a witch and was married to a wizard, there was no doubt in her mind that her daughters both have magical abilities.

"Indeed, along with . . ." Raditch looked down at the Coyne children, their names slipping his mind.

"Declan and Fiona," she informed him for what must have been the fifth time.

"That's right," he grinned. "These four along with many other young witches and wizards will be attending Hogwarts in no time."

"Let's not forget how the Muggle-borns would have a chance to go as well; just imagine how many there could be in this city."

There were many of them. There was the Edwards family, who had two young girls who both had magic in them, but their parents did not. Bianca DeSousa had a wizard father and a Muggle mother, who tried to forget all about the Wizarding World when she got married; after seeing that their living environment was not best for their daughter, they put her in the care of her aunt, who was a Muggle. The MacPhersons, Van Zandts, Martins, Betenkamps, and more were in the same situation, not knowing that their children were witches and wizards and were destined to go to school with the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

Short? Yes. Interesting? That's a matter of opinion. Feedback for this will be greatly appreciated. I do not know when I will update this again, but it will be updated again. Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviewing and everything! I got so excited about this that I started writing this chapter almost immediately after I published the first one while working on other stuff. For the record, I am calling this the Philosopher's Stone because that is what Rowling officially calls the Sorcerer's Stone. Now, I was going to try and have characters from the earlier seasons of TNG come in, but the numbers did not really add up, so for now I'm sticking doing what I can with who I think can be beneficial to the story. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Degrassi

* * *

Chapter Two

Ten years later, the mystery that surrounded Harry Potter was still great around the Wizarding community. How did he defeat the Dark Lord? How did he survive? Why did his parents die but not him? The Canadian Ministry, although just as amazed by this as the rest of the world, were preparing for another school year that was less than two months away. For the past decade, the young witches and wizards of Toronto were transported to Britain to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It took a lot of time to prepare transportation and to figure out how all the students could get their supplies, but all complications were smoothed over and sorted before the first load of students were able to go.

For the students who had already gone to Hogwarts, they were anxiously awaiting their letters for the next school year. They were watching the skies two weeks into summer vacation, but they knew their letters would not arrive towards the end of July.

One of the eager on lookers was fourteen-year-old Darcy Edwards. She was standing on her balcony, staring at the sky for an owl. She was so excited to get back to Hogwarts, to see her friends again, to see him again . . . oh, yes, _him._ They spent almost every second together at Hogwarts, but that's where their romance remained. Her parents did not allow her to date until she was fifteen; it was rule they had set for her and her sister and they were quite strict on enforcing it. They could not exchange letters because her parents would get suspicious, so she could not wait for the day she saw him again.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind Darcy, bringing her out of her trance. A second later, an eleven-year-old girl was standing next to her; her long brown hair was tied behind her head in a ponytail as she looked at the sky through her glasses.

"Nothing," Darcy shrugged.

"Sure," she nodded, not believing her at all. "You're not keeping an eye out for owls, are you?"

"So what if I am?" she said. "Who knows, your letter could be coming with it."

Clare had turned eleven months ago and Darcy knew that her letter would be on its way in no time at all.

"I'm not getting a letter."

"What are you talking about?" Darcy said, looking at her sister.

"I'm not getting one," Clare repeated. "I'm not magical."

"Come on," Darcy retorted. "I didn't know I was magical either until I got my letter."

"Yeah, but you always made things happen whenever bad things happened."

It was true; when she was seven, Darcy was so angry in elementary school one day and all the students who were mean to her got big, green pimples on their foreheads. Another time when she was ten, she was so upset when her father sent her to her room that the book he was holding burst into flames.

"Well, maybe you're just a late bloomer or something."

"I don't know," Clare said.

She was really disappointed knowing that she would not be going to Hogwarts. Neither of her parents had magical abilities, so she knew that this could not be hereditary, so she should not be that surprised. She wished to go to this magical school though, even if just for a day. Darcy had spoken of it so much that she just wished to see it all for herself; she wanted to learn magic and brew potions and explore the castle. But her lack of magical abilities made her know the truth: she would never step foot inside Hogwarts.

()()

Clare and Darcy were walking down the street later that day; they had decided to go to the Dot to get some lunch and a milkshake while their parents were out. Even as they walked down the busy sidewalk, the older sister kept looking up to the sky.

"Do you think that's it?" she exclaimed, pointing to a small, dark mark in the distance.

"That's a goose," Clare pointed out, not sure how anyone can mix up the two.

_"Sugar,"_ Darcy groaned as they continued moving.

"It'll come eventually," Clare assured her. She really wished Darcy would stop expecting her owl to come around the corner at any second; it made reminded her how she would not be able to go.

They stepped into the restaurant, seeing a few familiar faces. Darcy saw Declan and Fiona Coyne as they sat near the window with their friend, Holly J Sinclair. They went to Hogwarts with her, but they did not even reference each other; the trio stayed in their world while Darcy stayed in hers with her sister. They were a grade below her and she tried her best to avoid them, considering they were not on the best terms. All four of them were in Gryffindor house together, but their history was sketchy and did not wish to waste breath on each other.

The two girls sat down at a table, a waiter coming by to take their orders and then leaving them. Since Darcy was facing a window, she kept looking over and around Clare's head to see if an owl was swooping down into the groups of people or passing cars outside.

"Darce," Clare complained.

"Sorry," she said, coming back to earth.

"It'll come when you least expect it."

"I know, but the waiting is driving me crazy."

"But then you have to wait forever until you have to go back."

"I know, but I would like to know that I'm going back soon."

"It's like you're so eager to leave Mom, Dad, and me," Clare teased.

"It's not that I'm eager to leave _you_; I'm just eager to go back and see everyone again."

Clare, of course, had no idea that going back to Hogwarts would mean that Darcy would see her boyfriend again; the wait was unbearable and she wished desperately that she would be able to see him as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, their waiter came back with their lunches and milkshakes; they were ready to eat when they realized that they were missing something.

"We need straws," Darcy stated before standing up and walking towards the counter to ask one of the waiters.

She was on her way to the counter when something caught her eye outside; she turned her head to see some sort of bird. She squinted, wondering if it was an owl or something else; before she could inquire any further, she collided with a solid being. As she did, she felt the person gasp and so did she, especially when the contents of the cup being held in the person's hand spilled onto her shirt.

"Oh I'm so –."

Darcy stopped short after seeing who she was speaking to. In front of her was a thirteen-year-old girl with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair; she stood there and looked at Darcy, absolutely appalled.

"Watch it, Edwards," Holly J snapped at her.

"You watch it, Sinclair," Darcy sneered.

The girl just rolled her eyes and began walking away. Darcy shook her head at how rude she was; she did not mean to bump into her. She also thought it was wrong how Holly J acted that way when Darcy was the one who got some of the drink on her shirt. She glared at Holly J until she took her seat again, wondering if they would ever outgrow their dislike towards each other.

Darcy eventually got the straws and sat back down with Clare, who had been observing the scenario.

"What was that about?" she asked, noticing how Darcy gave that girl a nasty look.

"Nothing," Darcy reassured as she tried dabbing the cola off her shirt with a napkin. "Just some girl from school."

"Holly J Sinclair?" she guessed, recalling all the letters Darcy had written about her.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded.

Clare never met the girl personally, but Holly J and Darcy had this rivalry. She could not understand why because her sister never explained what happened between them, but she did not like her already. Evidently her parents worked for the Ministry and gave her a sense of superiority or maybe she just put herself on pedestal. Either way, she was disgusted by the way she treated her sister at Hogwarts and here. Wishing that karma would take care of her, Clare just tried focusing on her lunch.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched squeal. Clare turned around and saw Holly J Sinclair rising from her chair and screaming as she looked down at her hands; they were red and . . . smoking? Yes, they were smoking; Clare could not believe it, but it looked like as though Holly J's hands were about to burst into flames at any second.

Everyone was staring except for Fiona and Declan, who were guiding Holly J out of the restaurant as quickly as possible.

"It's okay," Fiona was saying to her. "I'm sure my mom can fix this."

Seconds later, everyone was still in shock about what just happened and how the teens had just left the building without asking anyone for help.

"Whoa . . . that was weird," Clare stated as she turned around. To her surprise, Darcy was staring at her in awe. "What?"

"Clare, I think you did that," she explained in a hushed tone.

"What? No I didn't."

"Uh, yes, you did! It's the only logical explanation."

"That I did that to her? How is the even possible? She was over there and I was right here."

"Okay, what were you thinking about right before that happened."

"I was thinking about all the things you told me about her and how karma should take care of her."

Darcy's mouth fell open.

"Clare . . . that was magic."

"What?"

"You were angry and something happened; _you_ made it happen."

Clare could not believe it; she had been hoping to display some shred of magical ability, but she never imagined it being like this.

"S-So . . . I did magic."

"You did magic," Darcy nodded with a smile. "Clare, you can do magic! You're going to be able to go to Hogwarts with me!"

Clare smiled, disbelieved that this was happening. An hour ago she thought that she was never going to be able to go to this school Darcy had told her so much about and now she was going to experience if herself.

Excited, smiled at Darcy and quickly began asking her all questions imaginable about Hogwarts. Her sister told her about the castle, the teachers, the lessons, the game known as Quidditch, the magic, everything. Darcy kept telling her all she knew through lunch and she continued on their way home, Clare hanging on to every word she said. She pictured everything in her mind as Darcy explained it to her and prayed that their owl would soon come to deliver their letters.

* * *

FYI, I don't hate Holly J. Just remember, she's thirteen at this point. Reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys again for reviewing, subscribing, adding to favorite, everything! So sorry I haven't updated this in a month and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I can only do so much with the chapters until they get to Diagon Alley at least, which won't be until Chapter Five.

Like I said before, this is going with the basic outline of Rowling's work, but the characters of Degrassi will be involved as often as possible in the original plot whenever I find it appropriate; I will be including as many characters as possible, but I will be using a lot of the ones who were on the show during the first half of Season 11. And this fic is solely based on the first book in the series (hence the name), so some characters such as Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Colin Creevey probably won't be mentioned in this fic. However, if I haven't grown frustrated with this fic by the time I finish it, and then I may go on to the next book in the series (Chamber of Secrets, baby!) and write that from the Degrassians' points of view.

Shutting up now (sorry for the monologue); read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Three

The Edwards sisters would not be the only young witches or wizards who would be watching for the sky that week. The eleven-year-old boy named Adam Torres was lying on his back as he lied on his back with his hands behind his back as he rested his hands behind is head. He stared at the cloud filled sky, his eyes watching out for any owls that could be coming to deliver his letter from Hogwarts.

His older brother, Drew Torres, was now twelve-years-old and he had gotten his letter to Hogwarts around this time last year. He knew he was a wizard, for both of his parents were magical and he had been showing magical abilities for years now; all he needed was his letter to Hogwarts and everything would fall into place. He could practically see himself going through the corridors of the castle, casting spells, and flying a broomstick. He sighed, patiently awaiting his owl.

"Gracie!"

Adam groaned as he sat up, his skin crawling at his "birth name". He had told his mother over and over again how he was not a girl; they had many talks with both of parents as to how he was merely a boy trapped in a boy's body, but they still did not grasp his concept completely.

"Who?" he called back to his mother.

"Adam," she corrected with an annoyed sigh.

Not really satisfied, considering he had been so content before, Adam got on his feet and began walking towards the house. As his mother called him, he was brought back to reality. His name was Adam Torres and he was trapped inside a female body while living with a mother who saw his as a daughter. For years he had known that he was different, but it was not until he did his own research at a Muggle library that he knew that he was female to male transgender.

His parents worked at the Ministry at the Department of Transportation, so they were busy much of the time. When Adam eventually broke the news to them, they were shocked and slightly horrified, especially his mother. At first they thought him saying this was a sign of magical abilities, but the more he spoke of it, the more they saw that this was not a case of magic. Needless to say, they were still adjusting to the fact that their daughter had "suddenly" turned into a boy.

Disgruntled, Adam went into the house and went straight into the dining room. Drew and his mother were already sitting at the table as they began eating their dinner.

"Where's Dad?" he asked as he sat down at the table and began piling food onto his plate.

"He has to work late tonight; he's making sure that the Goldsworthy family doesn't pull the same stunt they did last year."

"What did they do?" Adam asked, never hearing of the Goldsworthy family until this moment.

"They used a flying convertible to fly all the way to England; the British Ministry of Magic gave us _a lot_ of grief last year because of it."

"Why did they fly all the way there anyway?"

"They have a son who goes to Hogwarts and they thought that would be more convenient than using Floo Powder or Apparating like the rest of us."

"I know their son," Drew said. "He's in Gryffindor with me; strange kid. What do his parents do?"

"They run the Wireless Wizarding Network here in Toronto."

"I love the WWN," Adam smiled, loving all the music he heard on the wizarding radio. "How cool would it be if we actually went to school with someone whose dad is a radio guy?"

"I don't know," Drew said. "The kid's a bit weird."

"Well, aren't we all a bit weird?" Adam stated.

"I guess," Drew shrugged.

"Speaking of school, your letters to Hogwarts should be coming any day now. Are you still considering going out for Quidditch this year?" she asked Drew.

"I'm thinking about it," Drew answered. "It depends how many spots are open."

"I just can't wait to get my wand and everything," Adam stated. "And see the castle, try brewing potions, casting spells –."

"Gra –," Mrs. Torres stopped herself halfway through. "Adam, your father and I have been thinking and . . . maybe it's best that . . . you don't go to Hogwarts."

"What?" Adam exclaimed, his heart turning to stone. His whole life he had been dreaming about going to Hogwarts, but now that opportunity was about to be snatched from him.

"At least not this year," she added, not wanting her child to get worked up. "We'll contact the school and see if there's anything that could be done about you starting a year or two from now."

"Gee, because I won't stand out enough," Adam snapped sarcastically. "Being older than everyone in my year would be the cherry on top of my abnormality."

"It's just that we don't think it's a good idea if you go there. There are _a lot_ of kids who could tease you because of this and we know how sensitive you are."

"I'll hide it, Mom. They wear robes there; it won't be too hard."

"He's right," Drew agreed. "There's this girl in Ravenclaw who has the biggest boobs ever, but the robes make them look smaller."

"I don't know if that's worth the risk."

Adam was furious. He was hoping that he could start over at Hogwarts and would not have to be something he's not just to make someone happy. He could go there, be who he was, and not be told otherwise.

"This isn't fair!"

"I'm just doing what's best for you," she attempted to reason with him.

"I'm a wizard," he stated. "How am I supposed to learn magic and everything when I can't go to school?"

"Your father and I will –."

"You guys are always at the Ministry!"

"Isn't there some kind of spell you could use to make him . . . a guy on the outside?" Drew suggested. He had always wanted a brother, so he was very open-minded about his brother being transgender.

"That's way too dangerous and a million things could go wrong."  
"Maybe there's a professional?"

"I'm not taking her to see –."

"_Him_!" Adam shouted.

Drew resumed being silent; for years he had to sit back and listen to these fights and they never got easier over the years. In fact, the older Adam got, the more intense their arguments. He loved being with his family, but there were times when he desperately wished to escape the noise. That's why he loved being at Hogwarts; there, he did not fall victim to the screams thrown between Audra and Adam. He also believed that Hogwarts would be good for his brother too; the kid needed a break from constantly being victimized by his own mother and he deserved to live a bit of a normal life for once.

Sighing at the latest fight that was in front of him, Drew turned his head, hoping that observing the outdoor scenery would distract him. As he did, he sat up straighter and noticed something odd . . . but fortunate.

"Guys," Drew said, trying to get the attention of his feuding mother and brother.

"I just think it would be better if you went to Hogwarts and be who you really are."

"That's what I'm going to do!" he retorted.

"I mean on the outside," she clarified.

"Guys," Drew attempted again.

"I don't want to spend seven years of my life being something I'm not! I already do enough of that here."

"Now wait a second, young lady!" she scolded.

"See!"

"Mom! Adam!" Drew finally hollered.

"What?" they shouted in unison.

"Look!" Drew exclaimed, pointing out the glass door.

Adam and his mother turned their heads and saw two specks in the distance becoming bigger and bigger as they came right towards them. The closer they got, Adam could identify the two dark spots as a pair of owls coming straight towards their house. He and Drew quickly bolted towards the door and quickly opened it just in time for the two owls to fly inside, drop the letters that were in their beaks, and fly out. Lying on the carpet were now two envelopes that were made of parchment. Eager, both of the boys snatched the envelopes off the ground. Adam grabbed the one closest to his feet and smiled at the green ink that was staring at him. To his delight, Adam saw noticed that this letter was addressed to him . . . not Gracie, _him._

_Mr. A Torres_

_Torres Home_

_395 Blacktop Road_

_Toronto_

_Ontario_

* * *

I made up Adam's address. If you've read the books, you should have a small idea on what could happen next. Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who support this fic (especially mur xo, who is an awesome person and fantastic writer). Just to let you guys know, I don't mind criticism; I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Short author's note today, so read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Four

The Torres brothers were not the first nor last Hogwarts students to receive their letters from Hogwarts. Students all over Toronto were getting their letters and lists of books from the school. Those who were expecting their letters were ecstatic. However, there were many that were utterly surprised that an owl had delivered a letter to them, that the address was so specific, and that it informed them that they were to attend a school of magic. Thankfully, not long after they received this mysterious letter, it was explained.

An example of this case was the eleven-year-old boy named K.C Guthrie. He was sitting in the small room he was forced to share with three other boys who were years younger than him; he was currently living in foster care, for both of his parents were locked away in prison. The last he heard, his mother was still in a jail in Toronto, but his father was a different story. He was supposedly a convict who was to be locked away in England, although K.C did not why he had to be that far for a crime that he committed in Canada.

Despite his curiosity, his parents' whereabouts were the least of his worries. He was the oldest in this foster family of twelve people; including him, there were four boys, three girls, his foster mother Justine, his foster father Clark, and two twin infant boys. Being the oldest, he had to act like a third parent at times whenever Clark had to work late at a pharmacy. It was difficult for him to take care of children at times since he was still a child himself, but at least he learned how to fend for himself at a young age.

It was very rare that he had time to himself, so he was very thankful for today. Clark had taken the boys out and the girls were able to keep themselves entertained while Justine watched over the twins, and this left K.C with no responsibilities for a few hours. He leaned back on his bed and stared at the bunk above him, pleased that he could stare at it without having to hear one of his foster brothers screaming on top of it.

This was his day of peace, his day of rest. When he heard his name being called by his foster mom, however, he knew it was not going to last.

"K.C! There's someone here to see you!"

In this place, "someone" translated into "social worker" or some person from the court. Sighing in annoyance and disappointment, K.C sat up and left his room. He dragged his feet down the hall and turned into the living room. He was quite surprised to see not one, but two people that he did not recognize.

One person was a man who was balding, had blue eyes, and was wearing the odd combination of a business suit with sneakers. The other was an elderly woman with a stern expression and a tight bun near the top of her head. K.C was actually quite surprised to see her wearing what seemed to be a dark green cloak. He had to be imagining things; no woman that age would actually wear a cloak.

"Um, these two would like to talk to you about a school," Justine explained.

"A school?" K.C repeated, instantly confused.

"Yes," the woman replied. She had an accent that suggested she was not from around here at all, but a foreign country. He could not place the accent exactly, but that was the least of his concerns right now. "It is a school when many special people such as yourself get to go to."

"You mean like an advanced school? K.C is very smart," his foster mother asked.

"Not exactly," the man replied, leaving a disappointed expression to shadow on the woman's face.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the elderly woman introduced, holding out her hand to K.C.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" K.C echoed, ignoring the woman's hand.

"Yes," McGonagall replied; she was used to these kinds of reactions, so she just lowered her hand without a care. "And this is Archibald Simpson, Minister of Magic of Canada."

Simpson nodded his head; this may have only been his second year as minister, but he had been working with the Ministry for a while, so he was also unsurprised by K.C's reaction.

"Um . . . Minister of Magic?" Justine repeated. "A-Are you two alright?"

"You think we're mad? Off our rockers?" McGonagall accused. "I can assure you that we are not."

"Really?" she retorted.

"Indeed," Simpson said. Seconds later, he pulled out a thin piece of wood – a wand – waved it at a chair; it began to hover in the air, causing Justine to gasp in horror while K.C gazed at it in amazement.

"Alright, alright," Justine said as he lowered the chair back to its original position, not believing what she was seeing but having no choice to accept it. "Even if you do know . . ._ magic_, what do you want with K.C?"

"Why else?" McGonagall began. "He has magical abilities, like us and many more people his own age."

"That's nonsense!" Justine spat.

"Is it?" Simpson replied. "How about we let K.C tell us?"

They turned to the boy, who was still standing there in surprise because of the floating chair. He came out of his daze when he heard his name being said.

"Mr. Guthrie, have you ever found yourself different?" McGonagall asked. "Have you done things that your friends or family could not?"

K.C looked down, his face losing its color.

"One time, I was sitting in the driver's side of the car, wishing to leave where I was. The car started by itself and began driving me down the road."

"And I assume that the car did not have keys in the ignition," Simpson said.

K.C nodded; for so long he wondered why that happened, for he could not find an explanation.

"So . . . does that mean I'm . . . magical?"

"Yes, you're a wizard," McGonagall nodded. "And if choose to attend Hogwarts, you will learn to control it and how to use it for your own desires."

The smile came to K.C's face. There _was _a reason he was different and, unless he was hallucinating the levitating chair, it was a seemingly logical explanation. He never figured that magic existed, yet he never denied it; now that he seen it performed and now that it had made him the way he was, he knew it was real.

"So, if I was to go to this school, where will I have to go?"

"That's the thing," Simpson stepped in. "Hogwarts is actually across the world in Britain."

"Britain?" Justine and K.C echoed. Justine's face fell while K.C's lit up in excitement. He had never been out of Ontario, let alone Canada itself. If he had the chance to leave just to learn magic, then he would not pass it up.

"Yes," McGonagall continued. "You see, I'm here to inform you of the school and Mr. Simpson is here to explain the travel arrangements for you to get to Hogwarts and to get your supplies. Oh, that reminds me . . ."

She put her hand inside her robes and pulled out a letter before handing it to K.C.

"This contains all your information about Hogwarts and your school supplies."

"Thank you," K.C said without thinking.

"Now, since you live with Muggles –."

"What?" K.C and Justine said, having no idea what that word meant.

"Non-magical people," Simpson explained. "Because of that reason, you will need to come to the steps of Degrassi Community School; you will see me there along with many people your age. You will then use Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, then you'll come back for a few days, come back to Degrassi, use the Floo Powder again, and then you'll be on the train to Hogwarts on the first of September. Many people use Apparition to go across the ocean, but since you come from a non-magical household, this would be more suitable."

K.C was bewildered. What was this Diagon Alley place or whatever it was called? What was the Leaky Cauldron? And what were Apparition and Floo Power?

"Just be at Degrassi on the last day of July and then you can see for yourself," McGonagall said. "Then you'll come home and on the last day of August, you will come to Degrassi and then you'll be –."

"Wait!" Justine stepped in. "He's not going to be going to any magical school."

"What?" K.C said, horrified that she could be taking this away from him.

"I need you around here," she told him, meeting his eyes. "I can't take care of everyone by myself."

"I'm sure some of the other kids are old enough to help you," McGonagall said.

"Not the same as K.C. He's gentle, kind, patient; you can't take him away from here when we need him."

"Ma'am, K.C does not belong here," Simpson stated. "He is a young wizard who deserves to be learning with his peers, not here when he could be cooped up and miserable."

"He's not miserable . . . are you?"

K.C looked at the letter in his hands, not having the heart to tell Justine the truth. He did not need to speak; his silence said it all.

"Oh," she said softly.

"I'm too young to be doing all the stuff adults do; I'm feeling old and I'm only eleven. I want to go and learn what I am and if I can use my magic."

Justine looked down at the boy. She did not want to hold him back and take this away from him; she always told all her foster kids to follow their dreams and she could not deprive this child of that after all he has been through. She nodded, tears trickling out of her eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want, you can go to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," K.C smiled, hugging his foster mother.

"I think our work here is done, Archie," McGonagall said.

"I think so too," he agreed, a smile on his face.

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts," McGonagall said to K.C.

"Yes, you will," the boy smiled.

"Don't forget, the stairs of Degrassi Community School on the last day of July."

"I won't," K.C promised.

Smiling, the minister and professor disappeared on the spot. K.C continued smiling at his letter, knowing that this was the beginning of the rest of his life . . . it was his future.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
